ytmndfandomcom-20200214-history
List of in-jokes from the Golden Era Of YTMND
Most of these terms apply to YTMND Forum and not the front page at large. * "No Homers" or NoHomers is a term said to a newcomer to YTMND that is very annoying. The phrase originated from moderator MillionsV, who noticed while looking at the ban list, that administrator clay had banned long-time member Introducing..., with no reason given other than "no homers". This is actually taken from an episode of the Simpsons where Homer Simpson joins the Stonecutters. Early in the episode, he recalls he couldn't join a club in his childhood because of the "No Homers" rule, and at the end of the episode, the Stonecutters also adopted the rule. In both cases, Homer Glumplich was already in the club. * "eabod" or "eat a bowl of dick" is a very offensive phrase that people used to reply to a user after being insulted. * "c u @ ALOL" is a common phrase, used on the YTMND forumers by members of the forum AlmightyLOL to show disapproval of the state of the YTMND forums. * "balls are touching" is a reference to a 4chan saying, "It's only gay if the balls touch;" the original meaning has largely been lost on YTMND, and the phrase can usually interpreted to be mildly offensive nonsense. * "gb2/..." Meaning "go back to". People will often quote a person's message and link to a message board or site, telling them to go back to said location. Boards.ign.com, for example, a board widely disliked by YTMND forumers will often be someone's response to a bad joke a user posted or in some cases a new user who formerly posted at that board. These messages are very insulting to a YTMND forumer, as they hold the IGN boards and many other message boards in high contempt. * Hating members who joined in 2006. Many threads have been posted along the lines of "GTFO '06ers", "All 06'ers shut the fuck up and get the fuck out", etc. "GTFO 06'er" is commonly used, and veteran members have a tendency to ignore posts or flame merely because a member joined in 2006. This is non-existant now that many older users have left the YTMND Forums. * "The Robots have taken me, Please send help". More of a comments page in-joke, it was started by user VinnyWeapons, who posted it on every comment he made. It spawned many spinoffs such as "VinnyWeapons has taken me, Please send lube." and "VinnyWeapons has juvenile diabetes, please send insulin". Earlier in 2006, it was seldom one could go to a popular site's comments without seeing one of these "robots" spinoffs. Finally, VinnyWeapons, an alter-ego of another user, made a fad-ending YTMND claiming that he'd escaped the robots and expressed his thanks to all YTMND. Since then, it's been a mild lingering joke. * "Tits or GTFO". The response to any female user of the forums. Unsurprisingly, YTMND forums has very few female users. * "Jewson as mod": After Admin clay appointed Jewson as mod at the forums in February 2006, an uproar began. Suddenly a vast majority of ex-YTMND forum members began posting, angry at Jewson for moderating. Jew banned the users, but refuses to let people think he would censor the forums in any way shape or form. Jewson is currently demmoded on the YTMND forums, all the users he banned are unbanned, and he is frequently banned. *People will often quote a person's message and link to a message board, telling them to go back to said message board. Boards.ign.com, for example, a board widely disliked by YTMND forumers will often be someone's response to a bad joke a user posted or in some cases a new user who formerly posted at that board. These messages are very insulting to a YTMND forumer, as they hold the IGN boards and many other message boards in high contempt. Various boards may be used in this insult including: **boards.ign.com, specifically the Vestibule, altered with such names as the "Fagstibule". **boards.gamefaqs.com **gaia.com **interflop.com, said to Interflop users. **almightylol.com, said to Almightylol users. See also * Glossary of YTMND slang terms Category:YTMND culture Category:YTMND slang